Do You Remeber MyLove?
by Goth Aliens
Summary: Sasuke met him crying when he was younger. They had a young love that Sasuke thought that might last forever. Is he right? Yaoi. My first be gentle it's for my sister. Naruto and Sasuke. R for later chapts.
1. Can I have a tissue?

Alien Goth#2: I'm writing this for my sister… 

Alien Goth#1: Love ya brother!

Alien Goth#2: I hate Yaoi but………

Alien Goth#1: are you gay?

Alien Goth#2: I will kill you…

I own nothing…Thank god for that cause Sakura would be a Yuri freak and do every girl twice.

This is when they are children and the goes up to there teen years. Of course the story line changes for this story.

This is in Sasuke POV

Alien Goth#2: I must get in touch with my female side!

**Can I have a Tissue? **

There was a boy with blond hair crying. He's knees were bleeding and it looked like it hurts. I walked over to him and handed him some tissues.

"Here." I smile at him as he looked up with his big blue eyes.

"T-thank you…" He took the tissue and blew his noise.

I sat before him with another pack of tissues. "It was for your knees." I smiled as I began to wipe away the blood.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem. Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"You want to come with me to the park for some ice cream?" I smiled.

"Okay!" He smiled getting up.

"I'm Sasuke, but you can call me Sasu-chan!"

"I'm Naruto." He said.

We were walking into the park when Naruto saw the ramen.

"I love ramen!" Naruto said happily. He grabbed my hand. "Ramen is better then Ice cream! You want some!"

I blinked. "Okay!"

We ran hand in hand to the ramen stall and Naruto asked for two bowls of chicken ramen.

I broke the chopstick in half perfectly while Naruto tried to do it. I giggled. "Here. Let me try." I broke it with ease and handed it to Naruto.

"Thanks!" Naruto said and ate his ramen fast.

After eating our ramen we still went to the park.

There was a group of guys sitting in the sandbox and a boy with red hair sitting alone. (A/N: O.o Guess who's that is!)

"Hey. Naruto!" The boy with a dog shouted at him. "Looks like you got a girlfriend!" They group laughed at him.

"Naruto has cooties!" The fat boy said.

"Eww!" The first boy said.

I blinked. I'm not a girl…

"Sasu-chan, let's go on the swings…"

"Okay." I smiled.

As we walked by I stick my tongue at them and hold Naruto's hand. In movies, it's supposed to make them jealous.

I watched as the group of boys picked on the red hair boy then sand washed over them. Naruto began to laugh. "They deserve that!" He grinned at me.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Do you want me to be your girlfriend?" I asked.

Naruto blinked. "Sure!" He grinned. "I would be the first one with one and then they have to stop making fun of me!"

I blink confused. "Why do they make fun of you?"

Naruto looked down and shrugged. I lean toward him and hugged him and gave him a fast kiss. Naruto looked at me then smiled. "So, girlfriend, what do we do now?"

"Hmm…" I thought out loud. "Well, in movies there are dates." I told him. "And dates are movies." I smiled. "We can watch The Little Mermaid at my house tomorrow!"

"Okay!"

TBC?

Alien Goth#2: So there you have it! Less then three pages but I don't know what to really write.

Alien Goth#1: Little bro! The Date!

Alien Goth#2: ………I know………That was when they met next chapt. Is their first date. Oh and their about five to six years old.

Alien Goth#1: Awww!

Alien Goth#2: I think I'm the only straight guy that is writing yaoi…I also need to read some of Naruto/Sasuke pairing, if you know a good one tell me and I'll put it in the fav list. I need to know how people write yaoi. **REVIEW! **God please don't…


	2. The Date

Alien Goth#2: Umm….What part of 'god don't' you guys don't understand? Just kidding! I love the reviews! And now I must do something. (Dance the review dance) I GOT MORE REVIEWS! HAHAHA! In your face, sis!

Alien Goth#1: (sulking in the most emo way…)

Alien Goth#2: (Sighs)…I had to do that. Now to answer some reviews!

Alien Goth#1: why?

Alien Goth#2: Cuz I can…When you get more reviews then me in one story then you may be as cool as me!

Alien Goth#1: (into sulk emo mode…)

**Halo Sora: **_It's not cute to write for my sister…I'm glad I was your first Naruto and Sasuke fic. _

**Feisu: **_thank you…I know it's cute…(_smiles)_I try to make it that way…_

**Ando Angel from heven: **_I love the Little Mermaid, actually I love all the Disney movies and I think own most of the classics! And…Um…calm down just a bit… I don't want you to die reading this…_

**NaTsUkO-ChAn: **_Umm…who said there wouldn't be sex?_

**Earthlover: **_Thanks. XD_

**LavenderBlossom623: **_Thanks for the stories and Here's chapter 2!_

**Jealous Nova: **_I had a girlfriend once…or was she a boy…I don't know…At five years old I wasn't motivated into getting into peoples pants, I wanted their cookies. No wait…I was the girlfriend so it was a he . _

**Kyuubi's-kit13: **_…It's not that I don't like yaoi…I like some of the stories, much better then regular crap I read. I'm more into the story then the sex but I'm not a fan fan…You understand? Cuz…I have no idea what I said...But I hope you're still reading! _

Alien Goth#2: Okay! Now to the Date!

**THE DATE**

I told Naruto were to find my house. He asked if he should bring a movie he liked and I said sure. I wasn't sure what to wear. In movies it's a lot different then real life, for one, I'm a boy and two I don't know how to make food. So, the closest thing to pretty cloths were my shirt with duckies on them and light blue pants.

I walked down to the kitchen where my mom was. "Mom!" I pulled on her dress. "Can you make brownies for me and Naruto!" I asked jumping up and down.

"It's Naruto and I." She smiled. "Not me and Naruto."

I blinked. "MOM! NARUTO IS MY FRIEND!" Pointed at her while shouting.

Mom blinked. "Oh…" Then it looked like she was going to cry.

"Mommy?"

"Oh! I know! I'm too old for friends!" She cried. "Boohoo!"

"No, mommy!" I hugged her. "I love you!"

Mommy laughed. "I'm just kidding."

"Mommy!" I shouted. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!"

"NO!" I shouted stomping my foot.

Mommy began to giggle. "Okay, okay, you're right." She took deep breaths, "I'm sorry. Let me bake something for you guys."

"Thanks, Mommy!" I shouted jumping up and down.

/Hours later…/

The doorbell rang when I was in my room looking for my little mermaid blanky. I can't find it! It was on my bed! Where did it go!

"Sasuke!" Mommy yelled from downstairs. "Naruto is here!"

"Coming!" I shouted.

Oh no, oh no, oh no! Where is it!

"Sasuke!" My mom yelled. "Where are you!"

"Coming!" I shouted loudly.

I ran out of my room, pass my brother's room which he's never there, and down stairs to find Naruto wearing a black shirt and white shorts.

"Hi!" I smiled.

"Hi!" He grinned.

"So…" I grinned; mommy was not anywhere near. "Don't I get a kiss?"

Naruto blinked. "Oh." He gave me a fast kiss on my cheek.

"Okay, so we're going to watch The Little Mermaid." I looked at Naruto as he had a movie in his hands. "What do you have?"

"Umm…The Power Rangers…" Naruto smiled.

"Oh. Cool!" I smiled. I pulled Naruto to the living room and sat near the TV. "Hmm…" I looked for the movie as Naruto sat down on the big couch. I found the movie and placed it in and took the remote. "MOM!" I shouted. "Where's the food!"

"Coming, my lord!" Mommy laughed. She ran in the room and placed the brownies and cookies down. "Here. I'm going out to work. Your father should be home about nine o'clock."

"Okay!" I smiled at her. "Have fun at work!"

I pressed play on the VCR. The movie was playing.

During the movie I said some of the lines and sang all of the songs. Naruto just laughed at me. I glared at him but then began to laugh, too. We watched the Power Rangers, which was weird.

The Power Ranger movie Naruto had was…different…First it was good. Fighting and action. Then the pink ranger and red ranger were eating each other faces. We 'eww'-ed that part of the movie but then the pink ranger said "I love you, Tommy." And the red ranger said "I love you, too." Then they ate each other faces, again.

So, people eat each other when they love each other?

I looked at Naruto as he still watched the movie.

"Naruto?" I poked him. He looked at me and blinked. "I love you…"

He smiled. "I love you, too, Sasu-chan."

I lean close to Naruto and kissed his lips. I pulled back and looked at him. He smiled and lean close and kissed my lips.

TBC?

Alien Goth#2: There. More then the last chapter. And I would know for I wrote it. They kissed!

Alien Goth#1: OMG! SooO Kawii!

Alien#2: Umm…Yes… (Wtf? What's kawii?)

Alien Goth#1: so what's next chappy about?

Alien Goth#2: (shruggs) I'm not telling…

Alien Goth#1: Evil bastard! (punched #2 head)

Alien Goth#2: OUCH! (Goes into emo mode) I hate you! Umm…( smiles) **REVIEW! **


	3. I like Balloons

Alien Goth#2: Soo…Umm…Our computer broke and well, our mom is now giving us a set limit. Yeah…I know! It sucks.

Alien Goth#1: Just write chapter 3! Yes!

Alien Goth#2: Yeah…I made this up in like 1 hour soo…yeah…And my sister is being a little bitch and she won't help me write this. (Sighs) So…If people have some kind of an idea and want to be nice, please, PLEASE share. (And I don't beg to people.)

**I like Balloons**

_Last time!_

_So, people eat each other when they love each other?_

_I looked at Naruto as he still watched the movie._

"_Naruto?" I poked him. He looked at me and blinked. "I love you…"_

_He smiled. "I love you, too, Sasu-chan."_

_I lean close to Naruto and kissed his lips. I pulled back and looked at him. He smiled and lean close and kissed my lips._

_Now!_

"Sasuke…" I heard my older brother say my name. I pull away from Naruto fast.

"Onii-chan?" I blinked.

Itachi glared at me and walked over to us. "What are you doing?"

"Watching Power Rangers, with my boyfriend!" I smiled, happily. "Right, Naruto?" Naruto nodded.

"I meant the other thing you _guys_ were doing." Itachi said, crossing his arms and sat between us.

"Eating each others faces?" Naruto said, unsure.

Itachi sighed. "Man…" He rubbed his eyes. "Sasuke. Naruto." He paused. "How do I say this?" He sighed. "Children your age don't do that. Once you're older, like twelve, then you can "Eat each other faces"."

I blinked. "Why?" I asked.

Itachi glanced at us. "Cause, well…That's how it is."

Naruto crossed his arms. "It's just eating. It feels good."

"Oh god…" Itachi groaned. "If it feels good…umm…more down, which it shouldn't; but if it does, then you have to stop." Itachi sighed. "And it's called a "Make out session". Only teens and adults do it."

I blinked. "I don't get it."

"You're not suppose too…"

"That's stupid." Naruto told him.

"Yeah!" I copied.

"Just remember…" Itachi stared, "Once your older use a condom."

"What's a condom?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! What's a condom?" I copied Naruto.

"A balloon?" Itachi said, a bit unsure.

"Oh! I love balloons!" I clapped my hands.

"Me, too!" Naruto laughed.

"I want a condom!"

"Me, too!"

"Umm… What in gods name did I start?" Itachi asked no one. "I'm going to the bathroom…Don't do anything…"

Itachi left. I looked at Naruto whom looked like he was in deep thought.

"Naru-chan?" I asked, giving him a new nickname.

"Hmm…" Naru-chan thought. "Do you think condoms come in different colors?"

I blinked. "Maybe. They are balloons, after all."

"True." Naru-chan smiled. "I wonder if they come in orange. That's my favorite color!"

"Really! Mines blue!" I giggled. "A blue balloon! I want one!"

We began to watch Power Rangers again. The red ranger was attacking a monster with a pink ranger cheering him on. Itachi came down and watched it with us, until Naru-chan asked him a question.

"Do they taste good?" Naru-chan asked.

"What does?" Itachi asked.

"The balloons. Do they smell good, and do they come in different colors?" Naru-chan asked.

"Umm…" Itachi blinked. "It depends…" He said.

"I want an orange one!" Naru-chan shouted, happily.

"I want a blue one!" I copied Naru-chan's tone.

"Alright…Just stop…" Itachi sighed. "This is why mom didn't want us to date at a young age.

TBC?

A/N: lol! Man I love this chapter. Maybe because I'm a guy I find this funny but whatever...You like this then great. If not e-mail me, though I'm going to switch my e-mail soon, thanks to Halo Sora who gave me an invite to gmail. Sooo…yeah…REVIEW so I know people are going to still read this after my long…vacation?


End file.
